


Lingerie Series

by SonneLore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Lingerie, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneLore/pseuds/SonneLore
Summary: Reader Insert MFM. Inspired by Honey Birdette lingerie. Wincest if you squint real hard.Explicit, dirty, kinky smut. You're welcome.





	Lingerie Series

“You sure you're up for this?” Sam asked for what felt like the millionth time, his hulking frame taking up the entire door of the tiny motel bathroom. 

He looked a little flushed, his suit pants a little wrinkled and the crisp white dress shirt tight across his shoulders and chest in an extremely flattering way. You were in Los Angeles with the Winchesters, following a shifter who had been murdering B list actresses. The plan tonight was to escort an actress, Gizelle Palmer, to a premiere and an after party, posing as her security. She fit the profile of the other victims; blonde, busty, and petite with several horror movies under her belt. Her most recent film was being released by the same production company the other deceased actresses had worked with in the past six months, and she was more than a little paranoid that she would wind up in the same boat. Sam and Dean had approached her a week ago under the guise of personal security experts, and she had been more than happy to have a woman by her side the entire night. As soon as you'd met her, you'd bonded over your mutual attraction to the handsome men you ran with, and your love of modern pin-up. 

“Yes, mother. This isn't my first rodeo you know.” You watched his expression in the mirror as his gaze roved over your body, the dressing gown you wore just sheer enough that he could see the outline of every curve you had, and continued pulling curlers from your hair. You would have to thank Gizelle for the decadent gift again. 

“Okay, we're leaving in an hour.” He turned to leave, his gaze lingering just a little longer, eyes flashing as he caught the barest glimpse of cleavage. 

Your relationship with the Winchesters was, at first, one borne of necessity. A year back you'd needed help with a rogue demon who'd taken a liking to eating souls. A month later they'd called you up to help them infiltrate a technologically advanced coven. A few weeks after that they'd taken you in, your car and your safe house having suffered the damages only a vengeful witch with explosive spells could wrought. You didn't think any of you knew exactly what you were getting yourselves into though, your naturally flirtatious and uninhibited spirit had caused more than a few awkward encounters, and the brothers seemed at odds more often than not these days. 

“I'll be ready.” You nodded, brushing the curls out with your fingers. 

It took half an hour to finish your hair and makeup, simple old world Hollywood glamour that fit the theme of the evening, the movie being a horror remake of a classic 50's film. It took another twenty minutes for you to calm your racing heartbeat and don the outfit Gizelle had sent over for you. You fingered the lingerie that made up the base layer, a gorgeous satin set that got your own pulse racing harder than the designer dress hanging on the back of the door. Lingerie had always been one of your biggest kinks, the sense of all encompassing power and the thrill of seduction a heady and addictive combination, and this outfit was by far the sexiest thing you had ever worn. Very military inspired, it had a half cup pushup bra with epaulettes and an attached collar, a miniscule thong, and a garter belt slash waist cincher that dramatically enhanced your curves. You had to take a moment to drink your reflection in, it fit perfectly, and you had no doubt that paired with the back seamed stockings and stiletto pumps in the garment bag that you would give any straight man a heart attack. It was a pity the look was going to waste for the moment, but you would definitely be keeping it for another time.  
The stockings felt delicious sliding up your legs, and coupled with the stilettos you were every bit as dark and dangerous as you’d anticipated. 50's glam suited you. The dress was a simple black satin number, tight at the waist and flared slightly at the hip with a neckline that just barely covered the bra beneath. The lining of the dress hid the lines of the lingerie and the silver knives slipped into the top of each stocking. There was a knock at the door, and Dean poked his head in. 

“We're leaving in ten.” He said after clearing his throat noisily, and he tried to keep his gaze averted. 

“Can you help me zip this up?” You asked, turning your back to the door and sweeping your hair out of the way. 

There was a few seconds of silence, and you turned your head to see if Dean was still there to find his gaze glued to your ass. He flushed a deep red when he caught your eye, and coughed in embarrassment before moving in to help. His fingertips burned up your spine as he raised the zipper, and the heat that emanated from him caused more than one of the fantasies you harboured about him to flash through your mind. You watched him in the mirror as he ran his hands down your back and settled them over your hips, lost in his own mind. 

“Thanks.” You grinned teasingly at him when he finally met your eyes in the mirror. 

“No problem.” He breathed, voice low and gravelly, before rushing out of the bathroom. 

There was palpable tension in the air as you emerged, the brothers engaged in a low but heated discussion by the door. 

“I swear Sammy, she's going to kill me.” Dean growled under his breath. 

Sam nudged his shoulder as he saw you approaching, inhaling a sharp breath as he stood up straight and clenching his hands into tight fists. Deans head whipped around, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

“You boys ready to go?” You asked, pretending you hadn't heard them, using the mirror by the door to check your appearance one final time. 

“Let's get this over with.” Sam shifted uncomfortably as you opened the door to the motel room. 

Dean drove to Gizelles home like a madman on a mission, the car silent as the grave. You watched the suburbs change from run down and dark to affluent and well lit, wondering if Gizelles advice wasn't a little off the mark. The last time you'd been her ‘security escort' for a day out you had wound up talking about your sex lives, you curious as to how it worked being mildly famous and her curious about how uninhibited normal people got to be. There'd been much to talk about once she learned you weren't gun shy with the details of your experience. She'd managed to pry out of you the dirty on your attraction to the Winchesters and, after listening to you give excuse after excuse as to why turning your fantasies into reality with these particular men was a bad idea, had told you to stop being a little bitch and make a play. After all, if you could play them out with perfect strangers, how much better would it be with guys you were much more attracted to? She'd waved off every concern you had about ruining a perfectly good working relationship and decided she'd play matchmaker. Now though, with Deans jaw clenched tight enough it could be welded shut, Sams shoulders hunched and tense enough to break the seams of his shirt, and neither of them saying a word, you couldn't help but wonder if the little signs you'd seen that your attraction was reciprocated weren't a figment of your imagination. 

The ride to the theatre in Gizelles limousine was just as tense, though she chattered nervously enough to fill the silence for all of you. When the car pulled up to the line for the red carpet, Sam took you through the plan again. He and Dean would scout entries and exits, then guests first, while you stayed with Gizelle, before they returned to the pair you. It was the same plan for the after party. You helped Gizelle attach a tracking dot to the back of her strapless bra, ensuring it was synched with your phone in case the worst happened, and then made sure your communications headset was on and working. By that time the limo had pulled up to the red carpet the glare of camera flashes was already blinding. 

“Show time.” Dean muttered, schooling his face into a blank mask as he exited the car, Sam hot on his heels. 

The premiere went off without a hitch, and by midnight you were ensconced in a flashy Hollywood mansion with a tipsy Gizelle hanging off your arm. Sam and Dean were still checking the perimeter. 

“Darling, I need some air.” Gizelle moaned, fanning her face as she plastered another fake smile on her lips for yet another lecherous director. 

“Guys, I'm taking Gizelle out onto the patio for a few minutes.” You spoke quietly into the headset. 

“We'll meet you there.” Deans gruff reply came back a moment later. 

You led Gizelle through the crowds towards the back yard, a tingling sensation shooting up your spine as a commotion behind you drew your attention to a fight breaking out between two of Gizelles drunken co-stars. In the two seconds your attention left Gizelle, she vanished. 

“Fuck.” You snarled, stopping to search the nearby crowds for her distinctive blonde head. 

“She's gone. There's a catfight between the other two bimbos she worked with, and I lost her in the commotion.” You called to the guys as you pushed through the gathering crowd, still searching. 

“Circle around to the front door, we'll meet you there.” Sam said, voice dangerously even. 

You pulled out your phone and turned on the tracking app. The dot signifying Gizelle was moving fast, heading to downtown L.A. 

“She's on the move. In a car most likely, heading for Downtown.” You told them as you caught them at the front door. 

“Limos gone.” Sam said as he scanned the parking area. 

“The driver was clean.” Dean scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

“The shifter must have gotten him at the theatre.” You mused aloud. 

Sam pulled a set of keys from the valet stand and clicked the button. A Bentley flashed as it unlocked, and the three of you hurried towards it. 

“Always wanted to drive one of these.” Dean grinned as he got in the drivers seat. 

“She's still moving, heading towards Lynwood.” You checked your phone as you buckled into the back seat. 

Sam plugged the suburb into the navigation as Dean peeled out of the driveway. The tracker stopped right on top of a steel yard a few minutes later, and you gave Sam the address. 

“Fifteen minutes, we might be too late.” He said as the nav info popped up. 

“Not if I can help it.” Dean growled, stepping on the gas and throwing the luxury car around a corner. 

Sam spotted the limo right away as Dean slowed the car to a crawl at the gates of the yard eight minutes later. 

“I've got a change of clothes in the limo.” You murmured as the three of you cautiously exited the vehicle. 

“Two minutes, then we go in.” Dean pulled his handgun from the waist of his suit pants. 

You nodded and hurried over to the open limo, the brothers forming a barrier behind you as you slid into the back seat and extracted your bag. Kicking off your shoes, you wiggled out of the tight dress as quickly as you could. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, you looked up through your lashes to see Sam and Dean both hurrying to look away, your gaze dropped a little to note the twitching twin bulges now very present on both men. Maybe Gizelles advice wasn't so off the mark after all. You slipped into the shorts and flannel shirt you'd packed, jammed your still stockinged feet into your boots and gave your gun a cursory check before exiting the limo. 

“No blood, she must be unconscious.” You changed the settings on your tracking app to get a much tighter pinpoint on Gizelles GPS tracker. 

“Let's go.” Sam nodded to Dean and the three of you headed into the massive, darkened yard. 

“She's in the rear building.” You said a moment later, and your pace picked up. 

You could hear sobbing as you approached the back building, and with a gesture from Dean his brother split off to find other exits. The main door was locked, and you covered Dean as he picked it open. Silence greeted you, and the pair of you fanned out to find Gizelle. Dean got to her first, as the shifter snuck up behind you, tackling you to the ground, gun slipping from your grip. You pulled the silver knives from the exposed tops of your stockings, using momentum to roll on top of the shifter as you skidded across the concrete floor. It pushed at you, morphing into Gizelles familiar face as your knives flew at its neck. 

“Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me.” It begged in her voice, momentarily throwing you off, and your knife dug into it's shoulder with a sizzle. 

The unnatural screech of the creature as it flung you off hurt your ears, messing with your balance and allowing it an opportunity to pick up your gun. The creature raised the weapon at you, and squeezed the trigger as you turned to run. Two loud shots rang out, then silence. 

“Y/N?” Sam called. 

“I'm good.” You turned back to see Sam standing over the shifter, a smoking crater in its skull oozing greenish brown puss. 

“Dean, you good?” You asked as he rounded the corner, a drowsy actress draped over his shoulders. 

“Yeah, but miss B-list is going to have a hell of a headache.” He grimaced, taking stock of your appearance. 

Your eyeshadow was smudged down one cheek, stockings and flannel shirt torn to shreds showing glimpses of the lingerie beneath. 

“Shifters dead. Lets get her home.” You said quietly, picking up your gun. 

The three of you stayed with Gizelle till she woke, and she sobbed into your filthy shirt as you assured her she was safe. Once she was calm enough to think clearly, Sam and Dean went back to the steel yard to deal with the shifters remains, and you stayed with Gizelle and took advantage of the multiple massage heads in her master bathroom. 

“Here, thanks for lending them to me.” You smiled gently as you handed her the lingerie while she sifted through her closet for clean clothes that would fit you. 

“Oh no darling, those are yours. You definitely earned them, just be sure to put them to good use.” She grinned. 

“I didn't though, I lost focus and you nearly died.” You frowned, taking the pants and shirt she handed you. 

“Oh honey, you didn't mess up. You fought a monster for me, saved my life, and gave me a chance to have a real friend.” She stroked your face gently, and pushed you back into the bathroom to dress. 

When Sam and Dean returned, Gizelle pulled each of them into a hug in turn, whispering too low for you to hear. Whatever she said had them glancing in your direction with curious expressions, and you wondered what the minx was up to. It was two am when you made it back to the motel, still buzzed from the hunt and the whiskey bottle Dean had passed around as soon as you'd gotten in the door. You spread out on one of the beds, mind still going over everything you'd done wrong tonight, the sounds of Sam and Deans hushed conversation and the shower nothing more than a quiet buzz in the back of your mind. You didn't notice when the room fell silent, wrapped up in your own thoughts, but the bed dipping as one of the brothers sat down beside you brought the present back into sharp focus. 

“You did good tonight Y/N.” Deans low voice said from beside you. 

You turned to face him, his green eyes shining as he held your gaze. Your breath hitched as you noticed his well built chest was bare, and there was nothing but a towel around his waist. Heat pooled in your core as you slowly dragged your gaze back to his face. It was nothing new for the three of you to be half naked around each other, sharing a bathroom in the bunker and a motel room pretty much guaranteed you got to see plenty of skin, but there was none of the usual cheeky remarks or flirty eyebrow wiggling. 

“I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job, what do you think Dean?” Sam said from the other side of you. 

Your brain practically fried when you turned to look at him, just as bare as his brother, the towel slung low on his waist barely covering his clearly hardening cock. 

“Fuck yeah she does.” Dean practically moaned, the sound searing itself into your memory, though you weren't sure if you'd passed out or not. 

“God I hope this isn't another fucking wet dream.” You whispered, glancing between the two hot-as-sin men on either side of you. 

“Trust me baby, there's no way you're sleeping through whats coming next.” Dean grinned, one hand pulling your head up to meet him in a demanding kiss. 

You dug your fingers into his scalp, fighting to control the kiss with teeth and tongue. Sams larger hands blazed fiery trails over your skin, the fabric of your clothing a deliciously frustrating friction. Dean swallowed your heavy moan as Sam pressed the heel of his palm over your dripping pussy, rubbing in slow, teasing circles. 

“Too many clothes.” Dean muttered against your lips, taking hold of your shirt and yanking it up over your head. 

Sam took advantage of Deans distraction and captured your lips in a steamy kiss, leaving Dean to slide your pants down your legs. 

“Fuck Sammy, look at her.” Dean cursed with a groan. 

Sam stood and slowly joined his brother at the end of the bed. 

“So fucking gorgeous. You're keeping that on.” He palmed his cock through the towel. 

You knew what you looked like in the lingerie Gizelle had given you, and seeing the effect it had on the two men you'd been dying to get your hands on you wondered why you'd never gotten around to replacing the pieces you'd lost when the witch blew up your house. Running a hand teasingly up your body, two sets of eyes watching its journey from hip to breast, blown with lust as you grabbed and handful and squeezed. Your head dropped backwards with a lascivious moan, thighs pressed tightly together, and you relished in the answering curses from Sam and Dean. 

“You know, I'm not the only one who deserves a reward.” You teased, tucking your knees under you and stalking forwards across the bed on your hands and knees. 

Stopping at the end of the bed, you raised up to your knees and took hold of the towels both men had somehow retained around their waists. With a yank, they fell to the floor and you couldn't stop the greedy moan that bubbled from deep within as you took in the sight of them. Licking your lips you took hold of the cocks presented to you, both huge and heavy in your hands, and gently tugged. Dean a little thicker, veinier than his brother, Sams longer and slightly curved, and your body tingled at the thought of them both inside you. Dean reached down and tugged your bra down, letting your breasts slide from the padded cups. He bit his lip hard, staring at the glinting silver bars through each nipple, and his cock twitched in your hand. 

“Dean loves a girl with piercings, don't you Dean?” Sam chuckled darkly, his own cock proving he wasn't adverse to it either. 

“Fuck yes.” He hissed as you twisted your wrist sharply around him. 

“If you love those, wait till you see what else I'm hiding.” You gave him a cheeky grin as you slid off the bed and onto the floor before he could intercept you. 

Keeping a lazy stroke going on Deans cock, you let him think about what other piercings you might have, and turned to Sam. Leaning in close, you barely grazed the head of his cock with your tongue, delighting as his knees shook. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” He grabbed the back of your head to steady himself. 

You held the base of his cock tight and swirled your tongue around his cock, holding his gaze. Your lips closed over his swollen head, and you gave a tiny amount of suction before pulling away, teeth gently grazing the sensitive glans. You shifted to Dean and repeated your actions, Sams hand still holding the hair at the base of your skull. When you returned to Sam you cut the teasing, licking a wide stripe over his balls and the underside of his cock before taking it deep into your throat. When your nose hit his skin, you flicked your tongue around the base of his cock, and when Sam involuntarily bucked deeper into your mouth the tip of your tongue teased at his sac. Sam could do little more than moan and hold on as you drew back, tonguing the head of his cock briefly before fucking your mouth on his cock. There was no rythym, you kept him off balance and singing with breathy moans and needy whines. A quick tug on his balls and you turned back to Dean, showing him exactly what you'd done to Sam. Dean was more vocal, reverent cussing and praises falling from his mouth as you worked him over. This time, he pulled away when he felt himself getting close, and he hauled you onto your feet and throwing you onto the bed. 

“That’s a hell of a reward baby, but its your turn now.” He growled, tugging your thong down your legs, and you hurried to raise your hips so he didn't break the expensive pair in his haste. 

Sam knelt on the side of the bed, watching as Dean pulled your thighs apart. 

“Christ.” Dean choked out as your slick cunt opened to him, revealing another shiny metal bar, wasting no time getting his mouth around your clit, his teeth dragging against the piercing in a way that had you keening and straining up into his touch. 

“Sam.” You moaned beckoning him with a crooked finger, the other hand twisted in Deans short hair as he laid waste to your pussy. 

Sam climbed up beside you, pulling your leg over his to give Dean more room and claimed your mouth with his in a bruising kiss. You snaked your hand down to close around Sams cock and he arched into your touch. Deans tongue twisted inside of you, greedily lapping at the steady flow of wetness dripping from your centre, nose buried against your swollen clit, every move he made sending sparks shooting through the bundle of nerves. Sam trailed his mouth down your neck, teeth nipping marks his tongue then soothed as he descended down to your chest and you lost your grip on his dick. As he pulled your nipple into his mouth, lips tugging at the piercing, your free hand flew up to his shoulder, nails leaving deep red marks as you held him there.  
A litany of curses fell from your mouth as Dean plunged one, then two fingers deep inside you, searching for the sweet spots that made your legs shake and left your brain fuzzy. 

“She tastes so fucking good Sammy, sweeter than any pie.” Dean rasped, out of breath and humping into the bedspread in a desperate search for relief. 

“If she tastes anywhere near as good as she looks, I don't doubt it.” Sam mumbled, tugging on your tits so he can get them both in his mouth. 

You moaned, arching up into Sams mouth as Deans finger pressed deep into your g-spot, massaging it in small circles that left you breathless. 

“Fuck, Dean, don't stop.” You whined, the hand on his head pushing him back towards your pussy. 

“Stop what? This?” Dean teased, easing his fingers out of you. 

“If you don't get your mouth back on me and make me come so hard I black out, I swear to God I'm never letting your tongue near my cunt again Dean Winchester.” You tugged on his hair and forced his attention back to your needy hole. 

“Bossy ain't she.” Dean chuckled, the vibrations shooting up your spine. 

“Now Dean, or Sam'll get a face full of my cum first.” Sam bit down on your nipples, a strained cry flying from your mouth. 

“Yes ma'am.” Dean roughly fucked his fingers up against your g-spot, tongue alternating between licking your lips and teasing your clit. 

“We're going to fuck you next.” Sam pinched your nipples as they fell from his mouth. “Your pussy, your mouth, your ass, all ours. Do you want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours while Dean makes you cum around his cock?” 

You couldn't respond with anything other than a moan as the pressure in your core built to a blinding white light under Deans hands and mouth. 

“Or maybe you want Deans thick cock in your mouth and his tongue in your pussy while I fuck your thick ass, hmm?” Sams words sparked in your gut, you'd always figured Dean had the filthy mouth but Sam was pulling all the dirty thoughts from your mind and giving them life. 

“So close, don't stop, I'm so close.” You panted. 

Sam dropped his hand to your clit, pinching and circling while Deans fingers stilled against your g-spot, pressing hard, and his tongue dove between them. 

“Or do you want us both at once, one fat cock in your ass, the other in your sweet cunt, threatening to split you in half?” Sams words threw you off the cliff, and you came hard on Deans tongue, convulsing around his fingers and squirting straight into his waiting mouth. 

“I think she liked that last one best, she came so hard I nearly drowned.” Dean grinned, massaging your thighs as your legs slowly stopped quivering. 

“Lube?” Sam asked, pulling away from you with a soft kiss to your temple. 

“Inside pocket of my bag.” Dean licked his lips as he crawled up beside you. 

When he kissed you, the taste of you still in his mouth, cheeks still damp with your cum, you groaned and set about licking yourself out of him. Sam laid down on your other side and petted your leg. 

“My turn.” He gripped your hip and pulled you over onto him, moving far enough back onto the bed that Dean had space to work. 

“You sure you want this?” He asked, holding your face in his hands as Dean pulled your hips up. 

“I want you, both of you inside me, tear me apart.” You held Sams gaze, daring him to back out. 

“Oh we will.” Dean said, pushing your hips down hard till Sams cock was buried balls deep inside you. 

Sams hands kneaded your ass, pulling you open for Dean as he flung the cap off the lube and drizzled the cold gel onto your tight pucker. He took his time, teasing your hole before slowly sinking a single finger inside you. Once he was up to two, Sam started moving, slowly grinding into you. The friction centred around your over stimulated clit. He continued distracting you with his cock, and his mouth, as Dean worked you open with three fingers. You kept your eyes closed, pressed tightly against Sams hard body, as Dean slowly fit himself inside you, thicker than his fingers could ever be. 

“God you're so tight, you feel so good Y/N. This isn't going to last long.” Dean moaned into your shoulder. 

When he was fully seated inside you, your body stretched tightly around two of the most glorious cocks you'd ever seen, Sam moved you upright, changing all the angles. 

“Better make it worth it then.” Sam agreed, getting to his knees under you. 

Dean wrapped an arm around your chest while Sam held your legs wide open, leaving you suspended between them and already out of your mind with the sensation of being so fucking full. And then they started to move, fast and hard, shifting slightly till they were hitting every sweet spot inside you. You dropped your head back against Deans shoulders, barely able to make any coherent noises let alone words as the brothers pounded into you over and over. Your peak built quickly, both men ensuring you were always full of at least one cock, both trembling as hard as you. Deans hand reached down for your clit, and Sams head dipped to claim one of your nipples between his teeth. 

“Fuck, fuck, yes.” You screamed as you came hard and blinding, clamping down around the two cocks buried inside you like a vice, gushing around Sams cock as he came hot and hard inside you just as Dean let go with a throaty curse muffled against your shoulder. 

It was several minutes before any of you had the energy to move. One of them carried you to the untouched bed, while the other disappeared and returned with a warm cloth. You couldn't tell which way was up at the moment, let alone which brother was sliding into which side of the bed. The remainder of your lingerie was gently removed, and you curled into whichever one was warmer. 

“What did Gizelle say to you?” You asked once your brain started working again. 

“That she could clearly see that we wanted you as much as you wanted us, and there was no reason why we hadn't done anything about it yet.” Sams words were muffled by your hair as he nestled in comfortably behind you. 

“And that if she didn't hear we'd gotten our shit together in the morning she was coming for our balls with a rusty blade.” Deans chest rumbled with his laugh underneath your cheek. 

“To think it took a hot blonde to get you two to finally fuck me.” You clucked, sleep claiming you almost instantly.


End file.
